


小行星與花之舞

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Le Petit Prince References, M/M, Wonwoo as a fox (literally), alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 廣闊的小麥田也是適合看星星的地方，他們身邊的秧苗被夜風吹出了晚春的樂章，一陣又一陣輕而巧的唰唰聲，替天穹展開的景色伴奏。全圓佑跟他說，狐狸是不會看星星的。就像麥子對他本沒有意義，但在遇見金珉奎之後，那片澄黃會喚醒他記憶裡的某個男孩，而自此以後的每個夜晚，他抬頭張望的天空也有了意義。「我知道你的M406會是那千萬顆星星其中之一，就算沒辦法辨明⋯⋯」全圓佑頓了頓：「我也知道，你會在那裡。」明明浸在夜色的墨藍中，金珉奎卻還是在全圓佑淡色的眼珠子中看到了靈靈星光。——旅程即將邁向終點時，他在蘋果樹下遇見了那隻狐狸。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	小行星與花之舞

**Author's Note:**

> 又是復健  
> 因為Heng:garæ直接被召喚回坑真的是令人意想不到的事情。
> 
> ・小王子阿奎與他（失而復得）的狐狸

漫遊行星間的旅程很漫長，地球的大小更是大過於這之前任何星球。離開沙漠後他登上了高山，穿越了湍河，在白雪下哈氣，並試著在夜空中的萬千星星裡找到屬於自己的那顆。

當他推開那扇鐵門時，從沒想過自己會被千百朵玫瑰給迎接。同樣的嬌豔欲滴，鮮紅色的花瓣上綴著殘留的露珠，硬直的刺在莖梗上張牙舞爪。

他們說他們是玫瑰，他們都是玫瑰。

坐在草地上的金珉奎抹乾了臉頰上的眼淚，順著自己的影子，看向山頭遠遠的那一方。他好希望此時此刻，那裡會落下夕陽。

但太陽並未落下，他先迎來了沒有預料到的低沉的嗓音，穩穩地，靜靜地在他身後響起。

「早安。」那個聲音說。

金珉奎回過頭，卻什麼都沒有看見。

「我在這。」那個聲音又說：「蘋果樹下。」

樹下確實有那麼一團橘色，金珉奎不禁微微地歪過頭，瞇起眼睛試圖看出個所以然來。

然後他看到了尖尖的鼻子和耳朵，蓬鬆的大尾巴。還有一雙又細又長的眼睛，正審慎地打量著他。

「你是什麼？」金珉奎忍不住問道，意識到自己的唐突後又補了一句：「你看起來很漂亮。」

「我是隻狐狸。」

他說話的時候，那對尖尖的大耳朵也跟著小幅度晃動，銳利的眼神中帶著金珉奎沒有看過的沉靜。

當金珉奎吸著鼻子，問對方能不能陪自己玩時，他第一次聽到了「馴服」這個詞彙。

狐狸告訴了金珉奎成為那個成為彼此唯一的方式，以及那之後的世界會怎麼改變原有的模樣——像是金色的麥田會如何讓他想起金珉奎的黃棕色的軟髮，或是和他串通好的獵犬同樣會笑出一對犬牙，還有獵人們的背影又會怎麼提醒他金珉奎也有一樣健康的小麥膚色⋯⋯

當金珉奎抱著膝蓋，坐在樹影所搆及的邊緣時，不禁開始好奇會不會從此以後也有什麼讓他能想起對方。

於是他開始在每天下午五點準時抵達那棵蘋果樹下。

他們從只能看到模糊輪廓的距離開始，逐步接近，直到能夠一起接受樹蔭的遮蔽。

過程中，金珉奎先是注意到了狐狸身上毛色的變化，對方身上的橘色不似落日餘暉那般鮮豔，而是更沉著一些的暖棕色，夾雜一些霧金色。

然後他又發現，狐狸盤起身子時喜歡用尾巴將前爪藏起，把自己包得嚴嚴實實地，一雙小小的腳掌不到必要時刻，不會輕易地露臉。

最後他終於能夠看清那雙上揚的眸子，一圈淡黃色包裹住了深色的瞳孔，銳利而清澈。

當狐狸第一次用尾巴掃過他的那天，他們交換了名字。

圓佑，全圓佑。三個音節不斷在他的舌尖翻滾，金珉奎卻遲遲找不到合適的咬字跟發音，重現出狐狸口中的那股韻味。

他跟狐狸無所不聊，金珉奎自從踏上了旅程之後，就沒有再那麼坦率地將每一份小心思從胸口掀出來過。他告訴圓佑關於國王、酒鬼、點燈人，還有他的那顆小行星。

「你知道，那種樹會吞沒整顆星球，讓我的M406四分五裂——」

他就這樣絮絮叨叨地分享了在腦中浮現的任何瑣事，有時候全圓佑也會回以自己的故事，像是獵人們是如何在村裡的舞會向姑娘表達愛意，從伸手邀約到完成舞步，全圓佑經常啃著剛到手的雞隻，在遠處津津有味地看。

交錯的步伐和翻飛的裙擺像是漫天春花，沾過羞赧的笑容才落至地面。作為狐狸的全圓佑看不懂，但他知道那是人類締結關係的其中一種儀式。

雖然更多時候，穩重的狐狸選擇的是用他的輕笑聲來回應身邊的男孩，把話語的主導權讓出去。

有一天，當他們並肩坐在蘋果樹下時，卻是全圓佑主動開了口。

「嘿。」他說，用鼻子輕輕頂了頂金珉奎在一邊的膝蓋：「跟我說說你的那朵玫瑰花。」

「我的玫瑰花？」金珉奎傻傻地重複了一次，才明白過來。

「她⋯⋯」他斟酌了一會兒，第一次在全圓佑面前思量起了措辭：「她是獨一無二的。」

一直注視著他的狐狸此時此刻，像是在微笑般瞇起了雙眼：「那是當然，她馴服了你——而你也馴服了她。」

金珉奎低頭看向蜷伏在他腳邊的狐狸，不禁笑出了兩顆虎牙。

「我為她澆水、為她蓋上玻璃罩、為她立起屏風⋯⋯」

他告訴全圓佑自己都是怎麼悉心照料那朵玫瑰的，也告訴全圓佑那朵玫瑰都是怎麼對他嘟嘟嚷嚷。他還記得清晨的陽光是怎麼親吻鮮豔的紅色花瓣，而黃昏的落日又是如何替他的玫瑰拖出又細又長的影子。

「有一次，一隻粉藍色的蝴蝶終於破蛹而出，那是我偷偷救下來的毛毛蟲，我知道她一定會喜歡的⋯⋯」

他還告訴了全圓佑，離開M406的那天，他的玫瑰都說了些什麼。

全圓佑只是靜靜地聽，尾巴一下又一下地在草地和金珉奎的身側掃來掃去。

那天，在他們互相道別前，全圓佑又跟他說了。

「她馴服了你，你也馴服了她。」被暖橘色落日餘暉包圍的狐狸頓了頓：「我很為你高興。」

金珉奎帶著和陽光一樣燦爛的笑容點了點頭，被風拂亂的頭髮鬆軟地跟著輕輕彈跳。而全圓佑的神情被藏在逆光的陰影裡頭，金珉奎只聽到他低低地應了一聲。

離開那棵蘋果樹是很後來的事情，花上了金珉奎好些時間去說服。

「我會保護你遠離獵人的！」

「如果我們真的被追到了，你又能做些什麼？」

看著面前的男孩絞盡腦汁試圖擠出理由，全圓佑忍不住就笑了起來。

好半晌後男孩明晃晃的犬牙又探出來打招呼，眼睛也彎出了晴天，還有一切美好事物的模樣：「那我們就一起逃跑吧。」

全圓佑甩了甩尾巴，揚著頭，應許了這個答案。

離開蘋果樹下的第一天，他們在甫播種的小麥田裡，看到了墜至地平線下的夕陽。

抱著腿的金珉奎沉默了下來，靜靜地看著橙紅色的落日正在他眼前逐漸被吞噬，金黃色的光芒把嫩綠的小麥幼苗染成了豐收的色彩。

「悲傷的人總喜歡看夕陽。」

他已然熟悉的低沉嗓音又冷不丁地響起，金珉奎轉頭一看，一旁的狐狸正直盯著他瞧。

「是的。」他回答道：「這是傷感的景色。」

得到答覆後全圓佑反倒不說話了，他就是靜靜地挪動了位置，把自己的身軀貼上了金珉奎的腳邊。

狐狸毛不全然是柔軟的——他們並不是生來陪伴人類的家犬——搔得金珉奎有些刺又有些癢。他低下頭，發現腳邊的狐狸正直視著遠方的地平線。

殘留的陽光在他們身上越來越稀薄，白日的餘溫跟著離去——但金珉奎並沒有因為黑夜即將到來而打起寒顫，反倒是覺得體內存在的暖意又滋長了起來。

當他們為了躲避獵人的追捕在野林中奔跑，一起把身體塞進小小的灌木叢後，那股暖意第一次在他的下腹翻滾。

而後再伴隨他們迴響在林間憋不住的低笑聲，咕嚕咕嚕地沸騰，瀰漫到他的全身。

廣闊的小麥田也是適合看星星的地方，他們身邊的秧苗被夜風吹出了晚春的樂章，一陣又一陣輕而巧的唰唰聲，替天穹展開的景色伴奏。

全圓佑跟他說，狐狸是不會看星星的。就像麥子對他本沒有意義，但在遇見金珉奎之後，那片澄黃會喚醒他記憶裡的某個男孩，而自此以後的每個夜晚，他抬頭張望的天空也有了意義。

「我知道你的M406會是那千萬顆星星其中之一，就算沒辦法辨明⋯⋯」全圓佑頓了頓：「我也知道，你會在那裡。」

明明浸在夜色的墨藍中，金珉奎卻還是在全圓佑淡色的眼珠子中看到了靈靈星光。

頭頂上有流星拉出了銀白色的軌跡，金珉奎希望沒有人因此受傷了。聽到他這麼說，全圓佑倒是呼嚕呼嚕地笑了。

狐狸揚起頭，開口道：「那是讓人幸福的信使。」

金珉奎不知道那是什麼意思，但他的狐狸同伴總是那麼睿智而肯定地在說著關於這個世界的點點滴滴，讓他毫不遲疑地相信了。

「⋯⋯那你會幸福嗎？」他轉而問道。

全圓佑沒有直接回答問題，而是低低地哼起了快活的小曲——他曾經說過那是人類跳舞時的配樂——蓬鬆的尾巴也跟著搖擺，聲音裡含著笑意。

好像什麼都不用說白，金珉奎就這樣懂了。

但是別離的時分來得太快，在即將入夏的那一天。下午五點時陽光尚未斜灑，距離黑夜的到來還很遙遠，黃昏的憂愁也還沒有追上來。

「我想我要哭了。」

站在蘋果樹下的全圓佑這麼說道，有點像是在感嘆，又像是在開玩笑。

金珉奎皺起眉頭，跨出一步，拉近了距離：「但這也是你的錯⋯⋯」

「我從來沒有想傷害你，是你希望我馴服你的——」

狐狸點了點頭，應許了這個說法：「是這樣沒有錯。」

「但你現在要哭了！」

這豈不是變成我的錯嗎——全圓佑聽出了對方未說出口的話，撒嬌似地在對他抱怨。而他只能再次點頭，站在原地，一動也不動。

「是這樣沒有錯。」

「那這一切對你沒有任何好處，不是嗎！」

這句話讓狐狸定定地直視了金珉奎，搖起了頭。

「有，好處是有的。」他說：「因為麥田的金黃色。」

還有獵犬的尖牙、獵人的膚色、夕陽的暖意、深夜的涼風、滿天的星子⋯⋯

就連玫瑰上的露珠，全圓佑都會想起滾落在淡紅色臉頰上的淚水，甚至單純地玫瑰——「再去看一次那些玫瑰吧，現在的你會知道，你的玫瑰是獨一無二的。」

「然後再回來和我道別，我會告訴你一個秘密作為禮物。」

當金珉奎再去面對那些同樣盛放著的花朵時，已經不再有那天的震懾了。他只看到千萬個空殼，沒有承載靈魂。

「沒有人馴服過你們，你們也沒有馴服過任何人。」他看著因羞愧而低垂的玫瑰花們，堅定地說了：「你們就像我剛認識時的狐狸，他只是那眾多隻狐狸的其中一隻。」

「但我們成為了朋友，現在的他很獨特，有了名字，叫全圓佑——而他是我的狐狸。」

再回到蘋果樹下時，金珉奎發現再見兩個字好難說出口。當初他要離開M406的感覺又再度重現，舌頭上被沉沉地壓了什麼，任何話語都失了形狀。

這次，全圓佑主動接近了他。

「那麼，我要告訴我的秘密了，很簡單的一個秘密。」

他將長嘴巴湊到蹲下的金珉奎耳邊，低低地說了：「只有用心，一個人才能看清一切。真正重要的事物是眼睛看不見的。」

金珉奎像是牙牙學語般重複了起來：「真正重要的事物是眼睛看不見的。」

「耗費在你的玫瑰上的所有時間讓她變得特別，而人們都忘記這件事了。」全圓佑看著仍在低喃的金珉奎：「但你不能忘記。」

「你得永遠對自己所馴服的對象負責，你得對你的玫瑰負責。」

「我得對我的玫瑰負責——」

全圓佑甩了甩耳朵，又從喉嚨深處發出呼嚕聲。

「可是——我也得對你負責才行。」

眼神重新聚焦時，金珉奎沒有預料到會直接對上全圓佑淡黃色的一對眼睛。

在他面前的狐狸沒有立刻回應，幾近透明的眼珠子卻讓金珉奎讀不出情緒來——他只能看著狐狸輕輕搖起頭，用蓬鬆的大尾巴捲上他的小腿。

「但她只有你，而你也在玫瑰身上灌溉了所有的一切。」

金珉奎在離開那棵蘋果樹時最後又回頭看了一眼，他假裝自己沒有看到狐狸眼角閃爍的微光。

一陣風捲著蘋果樹葉吹拂而過，劃開了暑氣，也催起了蟬鳴。

那天晚上，全圓佑在星夜的玫瑰花叢下，蜷起身子墜入夢鄉。夢裡有豐收時節的小麥田，波浪似地輕輕舞動、彈跳著，將落日時分的光影攪得格外破碎。

全圓佑知道，田裡結出整片金黃色的麥穗是不久後的事情。也許到了那個時候，金珉奎已經回到M406，並和玫瑰花共享歡愉的舞蹈了吧。

他告訴自己，墜落天頂的流星是金珉奎也在想他的意思。

那麼即使星座輪轉，只要全圓佑仰起頭，也會看到馴服他的男孩所捎來的訊息，不分四季，也無關他身處何處。

那千百朵玫瑰張開自己迎接春日，在夏日假寐，秋日再次甦醒，直到冬日的嚴寒將其擊落。全圓佑用腳掌撥了撥突起的尖刺，沒有被刺傷。

「還真不怎麼有用。」他忍不住說。

可是春天又快來了，融化的雪水將地面浸濕，踩得他腳邊都留下了泥水的污漬。花草幼苗再度探出頭來，一點一點的綠意開始瀰漫，性子急的花朵在冰封數月後，貪婪地伸展腰桿，汲取陽光。

而全圓佑經常去獵捕家雞的所在，地面上也長出了粗短的綠莖，頂端結出淡橘色的花苞，加入了即將揭幕的狂歡。而幾乎同樣毛色的全圓佑穿梭於其中，剛好可以躲避獵人的追捕。

那花盛放時毫無保留，一纍一纍層層疊疊，撲鼻的氣味薰得他頭暈。

於是當暈頭轉向的全圓佑看到面前有人類佇足時，差點就此止住呼吸——

然後那個人蹲了下來，朝他伸出手。麥子色的頭髮在早春的暖陽下反射著光，淡淡的一點都不刺眼，被紅唇下笑出的犬牙襯得溫暖。

「你願意和我共舞嗎？」

——你得永遠對自己所馴服的對象負責，他說。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都很喜歡小王子  
> 但之前怎麼樣都沒有找到適合發揮的CP或內容  
> ...於是這次就這樣ㄌ（哪樣）
> 
> 真的是沒想過兜了一圈回來  
> 現在的他們居然是這個樣子XDD  
> 各種意義上來說 算是很欣慰吧（？
> 
> 真想拍拍四、五年前的自己  
> 然後跟他說你是先知，記得堅持下去（？？？


End file.
